powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Feel free to ask the admins questions, propose ideas, report problems, etc. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) For the Admins I have two major revisions I would like to work on. Each their own page The other issue is something that I'm still battling myself on, because I don't wanna discount previous work. I think we should go back to having individual pages and be as detailed as we can on each. Things that made me think this are certain zords that can form various combos (and honestly, each has their own story anyway) and also the realization that pages referencing groups can be categories, and numerical trivia can be eliminated (like this is the eight lion zord) etc by making better-written category pages. Also there are too many things in Power Rangers and Super Sentai that can be categorized to limit. It would be nice to be able to click a page and see all the swords, or all the bazookas, or all the zords that were fliers, for example. If I was a newbie and wanted to see all the Ultrazords, I shouldn't be redirected to Titanus, but to Ultrazord's own page with a full history and detail. Besides we have tons of character pages that are stubs, but I wouldn't suggest eliminating them either, for if someone did a character-centric episode review and placed it there, the page would have better content, and would be another step towards a more comprehensive wikia. So, if everyone is on board with it, I think we should start being truly specific with zords and arsenal once more, also being better with building categories, all in the interest of being a more serachable, clickable wikia. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going to be very skeptical here. There is simply not enough information on the majority of zords for them to merit their own pages. And having them under Arsenal or Zords (season) helps keep them together for easy reference. The Blue Unicorn Thunderzord...what could we say about it? It's...blue, and...shoots rocks. I mean, there's no way we can stretch that into a full page. Even the Tigerzord itself wouldn't merit a page on its own, nor could the Power Cannon or Shark Cycles. I'm going to vote no, and that we keep the Arsenal and Zord pages intact as they are. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 04:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The Tigerzord has seen multiple battles and I maintain that it's fine as is. Regarding most of the zords, a lot of them are based off of something- the Unicorn for example off the top of my head can have its stats (which the streamlining has removed), as well as its history as having been formerly Triceratops as well as where the design originated (an amalgam of the name Pegasus and its chinese correlation) as well as how it was translated into PR as unicorn. Not to mention its inclusion in the categories it can fall under. It may not be done for all the zords but certainly we shouldn't limit them. Now there ARE zords that are similar physically to each other and named as such, in those cases I agree that they can be grouped together, such as the Time Flyers. The wiki articles should be able to expand beyond simple descriptions and be open to a more in-depth look at each item and the ability to categorize. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 04:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure that this subject was covered on Gear-Richie's talk page wherein the decision was meet in the middle with the fleet of zords to be on the individual Megazord pages, like the current state of MMPR to Ninja Storm and Jungle Fury through Samurai Megazords. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, but this suggestion was a step further. If no one feels the same way, I'm still good with the halfway thing. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Though I'm not admin on here, I feel compelled to stick my two cents in. We need to go off of facts when creating zord pages, not speculations and observations. Given that this is Power Rangers where you can breathe on the moon, however, that is open to debate. The decision will have to fall depending on the various series. Example-the Arsenal pages for MMPR were getting too big and there was alot of history behind them. However, recent series don't have as much history and information behind them to truly back up a page. So we may have to come down to making exceptions and re-building the Arsenal and Zord pages. Sorry Dc, but there is a requirement of hard information to back up pages, and we'll eventually be justifying having anon conttributors making pages for every single zord.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hard facts should always be the priority of course. My comcern is that we don't have the allowances for certain items to have their comcrete history written in. I'm still actively jonesing for more people to properly use the storylink templates. Casual speculation and observation should be left off the table, no matter what the page.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'm closing this particular inquiry. We won't be doing the individual pages. I'll need your input on the other suggestion.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm another regular contributor, and I'm with the others on this. There just isn't enough noteworthy material for individual pages for each and every zord. Ones like the Tigerzord that have a lot of story to them, or countless uses, I could probably see. But like with Gear-Richie's example, I don't see it working for every zord. Most of them nowadays definitely won't do. Nbajammer 07:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Merged Homepage I was hoping we could get a merged Power Rangers/Super Sentai homepage, seeing as we treat both franchises with an equal great respect in terms of content. I was thinking perhaps we could have both in one page. My thoughts on it: * Two large icons, one for the current PR and another for the current sentai. Perhaps below the current PR is a small icon of the original sentai. These can serve as the larger portions of the homepage. * Smaller title logos of all (or would words be better) situated somewhere. One other idea I had is to have one column with the tiny icon of the franchise (say the Shiba icon) then have Shinkenger and Samurai as links beside. * Featured articles, which can change either daily or whenever we feel like. * Featured zords, megazords, rangers, weapons, episodes. :I'll need your input guys. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Love this idea, at least in principle. Having 2 different main pages often can lead to confusion if someone is directed here for Sentai info but sees a Power Rangers main page, and vice versa. Though it is not the same as this wiki, perhaps you could look at the BioShock wiki and see how they do it. Their main page has a section for each of the main titles in the video game series, and you don't leave the main page to shift between them. Ours would not need to be so elaborate, per se - but it could work to change from PR to Sentai and back as desired. I'm not suggesting a mere copy/paste, but maybe it can be used as inspiration here. Nbajammer 07:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::That was some really good coding! I think we'll have a look at this.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 10:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just looked at the Bioshock link and I have to say I agree, that is a much more streamlined layout. We should definitely do something like that here. I also like the icon/names idea, which would take up less space. Our last redesign was when the Wikia layout changed from Monaco to the current one, which messed up the layout of the homepage, so it's only had minor tweaks in the last year. These changes should give the wiki a more professional image. Digifiend 16:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Toys I'll be abandoning the idea of a sideways partner wiki JUST for the toys. As we are now, we can make good toyline pages within this wiki itself, so putting 'em up on Ranger Collector Wiki is not necessary. Perhaps we can do the same thing TF Wiki does by putting the toys on a subpage. Like Megazord/Megazord toys under Megazord for better organization.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 10:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC)